Get Your Hands Off My Girl… Er, Guy…
by elarielf
Summary: From cgkinkmemeii. PROMPT: AU, in which Suzaku and Lelouch go to a club with Rivalz and a guy starts to flirt with Lelouch... So Suzaku gets angry, and at the end they start to fight for Lelouch. Explicit, M/M, M-M, Male!OC, age-appropriate alcohol use


"I really don't want to go…"

"Come on, Lelouch. It's my birthday!" Rivalz pleaded. "And you didn't get me anything and forgot completely, and so did the president and I just really want to get shit-faced and forget about everything."

"…shit-faced?"

"I'm eighteen now. I can say that if I want."

Suzaku looked between them, trying not to smile. Lelouch's reluctance was adorable. He was so clearly not into the club scene, and his distaste made the corner of his upper lip twitch as if fighting off a snobbish sneer. That would have been enough in itself for him to support Rivalz's cause, but the fact was that Rivalz was truly having an awful birthday – no one had remembered and Milly, when Rivalz had finally let it slip, had immediately decided to plan a party. Later. On a different, unrelated theme.

The line about finding out 'who else had a birthday in July' was particularly cruel, and having it pointed out that Suzaku did, and only ten days ago, had completely shifted the focus away from Rivalz. Suzaku felt bad about that.

So it was at least a little bit of benevolence and not total selfish glee that made Suzaku step in. "Come on, Lelouch. It's easy enough being a wingman – you don't even have to say anything, just make Rivalz look good."

Lelouch opened his mouth, then closed it, looking ashamed at whatever he'd been about to say. "…fine."

He looked cute when he was feeling guilty too. Suzaku wasn't sure how he'd look in the dim light of a club, but he was probably more than good enough for hot girl bait for Rivalz. If he could get over his disgust for the very idea. Actually, maybe even if he couldn't. He was _really _cute.

"Kay, I'm going to get changed real quick. Meet you guys back here in fifteen minutes?"

Lelouch nodded. Suzaku frowned. "You guys?"

"Yeah. You're coming too, aren't you?"

Suzaku hadn't even considered that. "Do they even let Elevens in?"

"They do at this club," Rivalz said. "So. Coming?"

After practically forcing Lelouch into it, there was no way Suzaku could refuse. Besides, he wasn't as much of a prude as Lelouch and it sounded like fun. "Sure!"

Fifteen minutes later, and with Suzaku dressed in casual clothes borrowed from Lelouch, they headed off to the club.

Rivalz, still the only one with a driver's license and wheels, drove his bike there, but handed the keys to Suzaku as soon as they arrived. "Shit-faced, remember? I plan to be in no shape to drive back."

"Got it." Suzaku didn't mind being the designated driver at all. Maybe he could even get Lelouch drunk. That was bound to be funny.

The bar was predictably dim and loud, with flashing lights and sticky floors. It was about as classy a joint as Suzaku had expected.

"The ratio is off," Lelouch yelled to be heard over the noise.

"What?" Suzaku had heard him, he just didn't understand.

"The ratio. Of girls to guys. We're at a disadvantage."

Trust Lelouch to think in terms of strategy. "Don't worry. It'll work out." It always did, somehow.

Indeed, as Rivalz moved to the bar, flanked on either side by Lelouch and Suzaku, a tall brunette with a clearly padded bra approached them. Her eyes were mainly on Lelouch, but Suzaku intercepted. Lelouch was likely already overwhelmed. "Hey."

"Hi." She smiled smoothly, as if Suzaku had been who she'd wanted to talk to in the first place. "I noticed that there's three of you and me and my two friends were wondering if you'd like to join us?"

Suzaku smiled back, and was about to say something when Rivalz interjected. "Yes! I mean. Yeah. That sounds… fun."

"We haven't even met…" Lelouch trailed off under Suzaku's sharp look. This was about Rivalz. "Yes. Fun."

The brunette, whose name Suzaku couldn't be bothered to remember, introduced them to her shorter but bustier friend and her blonde friend. Rivalz sat next to the blonde. Suzaku took the seat next to the one with breasts, leaving their host beside Lelouch, who sat ramrod straight, looking completely out of place.

The conversation was inane, the music bland, and the drinks, when they came, weak or heady. Suzaku relaxed, in his element, as he chatted with the girls. Lelouch lasted less than a round before retreating.

"I have to use the washroom. Excuse me."

He was cute when he was running away, too. Especially in those pants.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Lelouch washed his hands and considered staying in the bathroom all night. Suzaku was clearly having a good time, and was doing an admirable job of steering the conversation and attention towards Rivalz. Lelouch, on the other hand, found the interactions to be superficial and fake, insulting to his intelligence and, most likely, that of the girls.

It was right about on par for Rivalz, though. He and Suzaku seemed to take to flirting and courting with ease, or at least confidence. Lelouch just felt awkward. It was like they were trapping those girls and lying to them for the purpose of getting in their pants. If it had been for a more noble cause like world peace, Lelouch wouldn't have had a problem with that. But it was just hormones and boredom and that felt wrong to him.

On the other hand, it _was_ Rivalz's birthday.

Ah well. He and Suzaku could split the three girls somehow. The thought turned Lelouch's stomach (because of the exploitation, that's all) but at least he wouldn't be a participant. Yes, staying in the bathroom was clearly the right choice.

The toilet in the occupied stall flushed, as if applauding Lelouch's decision. A young man, in his mid-twenties with close-cropped light brown hair and a chiseled jaw walked out of the stall. He turned on the sink beside Lelouch's and washed, his attention completely on Lelouch.

"Were you waiting for me?"

Lelouch flushed. He'd been standing by the sink for a good five or ten minutes. It probably looked suspicious. "No, sorry. Just… lost in thought."

"Yeah?" The man dried off, his eyes still wandering over Lelouch's body like overly familiar hands. "It looks like you were waiting for me."

"No, I…" Suddenly, Lelouch found himself backed up against a wall, his personal space invaded. He would have been angrier, but the guy smelled kind of good (minty breath and a light, tasteful aftershave) and part of Lelouch wasn't angry at all. The stupid part. He unconsciously breathed in.

The man smiled. "You're new to this, huh? I'm Bruce."

"Lelouch. Ah… I think there's been a misunderstanding."

Bruce smiled, and it was faintly predatory. "I doubt it, _Lelouch_." One hand pressed against the wall by Lelouch's head, an unsubtle gesture of dominance and entrapment. The other reached up to caress Lelouch's cheek. Bruce's fingers were rough and the faintly scratchy touch sent shivers down Lelouch's spine. "Don't worry, it's fine. If you want, we can start off nice and easy with your pretty mouth sucking my dick."

The hungry, yet soothing tone didn't distract Lelouch from the words. "What? I'm not… that isn't…" His face was flaming, his heart was racing and, for some reason, his mouth was watering. The idea was ridiculous, out of the question, and yet… why not? Suzaku and Rivalz were busy with those… _girls_, it wasn't as if they'd miss him. And, even in this superficial way, it was nice to be wanted, instead of the one wanting.

…where had that thought come from? Besides, it wasn't as if he'd stoop to sucking off a stranger in a club bathroom, completely anonymous, consequence-free, on his knees with a strong hand in his hair, a thick, heavy cock spreading and rubbing against his lips, filling his mouth with the taste of another man. No. Not him.

Bruce moved forward, close enough that Lelouch could feel the heat from his body. "I don't mind doing it first, if you're a little scared."

"I'm not scared!" Lelouch protested, without thinking. "I mean… just because I was standing alone in a restroom doesn't mean I was waiting for sex!"

"God, you look good. Do you kiss?"

"Do I what?" Bruce leaned in, his hand shifting to cup Lelouch's chin and hold him in place as their eyes locked and Lelouch realized that, while he could pull away anytime, this was really about to happen. He was going to be kissed by a strange man in a bathroom while his friends flirted with girls in the adjoining club.

This was not how he'd imagined this evening going at all.

The guy was attractive enough, and had good hygiene, and Lelouch hadn't exactly thought about this before with any particular person (mainly because he hadn't allowed himself to) and it could certainly be worse. He closed his eyes and tried not to grimace as Bruce breathed out against his mouth.

"Hey, Lelouch! Did you fall in or something?"

"…Suzaku!" Lelouch nearly slammed his head into Bruce's in surprise at the unexpected sound of Suzaku's voice.

At least that prevented the kiss. Bruce was still practically leaning against him, but his head was turned and his attention was on Suzaku. "Excuse me. We were in the middle of something."

No they weren't! Lelouch pushed off the wall, but only ended up pressing himself closer to Bruce's body. His hard, warm, muscular body…

"Lelouch…" Suzaku looked uncertain for a moment before setting his jaw. "Look, no one wants any trouble here. Just step away and everything will be fine."

Lelouch blinked, surprised at Suzaku's firm, dangerous tone of voice.

Bruce just snorted. "Seriously? Look, kid… I appreciate that this is kind of awkward, but get the hell out and mind your own business."

"This is my business." Suzaku closed the door behind him, dulling the music and laughter from outside. "Lelouch is my friend."

"Your friend?" Bruce chuckled. "And _that's _why you're cockblocking him?" Lelouch opened his mouth to object, but Bruce's hand had found its way to his ass and squeezed, forcing Lelouch to stifle the words along with the indignant squeak that wanted to escape.

"He's not interested." And Lelouch wasn't, but it was rather presumptuous of Suzaku to assume…

"You think you'd be any better?" And _that_ was just ridiculous, Suzaku liked girls and flirting with girls and being with _girls_, and he was just here because Lelouch was taking so long, there was (could be) no other reason…

"Look, I asked nicely once. I'm not going to ask again."

Lelouch found himself pressed against the wall, one of Bruce's legs between his, and his hands reflexively (defensively) pressed against Bruce's chest. "Good. 'Cause I'm not listening." The smugness of Bruce's reply and the flash of irritation in Suzaku's eyes raised significant alarm bells in Lelouch's mind, but before he could diffuse the situation, Suzaku was there, grabbing Bruce (who stood a good three inches taller than him) by the shoulder and pulling him off Lelouch.

"Get your hands off of my… off of him!"

"Suzaku!" …wasn't that the last thing Lelouch had managed to say as well? Lelouch shook that off. "What on earth are you doing?"

Suzaku looked at him, kind of like a kicked puppy who'd had only the best intentions when he came running up to his master with a bloody maw and a dead squirrel. "This guy was…"

Bruce took the moment of distraction and shoved Suzaku away. Or Suzaku let him. More likely the latter case. "Back the hell off, kid. 'This guy' was doin' just fine, thanks, and so was your little friend."

…little?

Suzaku was standing between Bruce and Lelouch now, his hands lightly fisted, his weight on the balls of his feet – an aggressive rather than defensive posture. "I'll be the judge of how 'fine' Lelouch is."

Oh, for goodness sake. "If we could tone down the machismo for a moment, don't I get any say in any of this, Suzaku? Bruce?"

Two pairs of eyes – one bright green and one a deep brown (and kind of beady, now that Lelouch was actually looking) – turned to Lelouch. Bruce looked expectant, but Suzaku looked angry.

Lelouch wasn't sure he'd ever seen Suzaku angry – at least not since they were children.

It was time to diffuse the situation. Time to wield his silver tongue and make everything better. And then Suzaku could go back to flirting with girls and maybe even get to go home with one while Lelouch watched, alone and resentful of the time spent here that could have been better spent _anywhere _else.

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself, Suzaku." Lelouch hated the petulant tone of his voice, but now that he'd started, the words just kept coming out. "You can't just completely ignore me for half an hour and then barge in and bully your way into a situation without first getting a handle on what's actually going on." Bruce snorted. Lelouch turned to him. "And you! You must be one of the most pushy people I have ever met! Why even bother asking a question if you're not going to wait for an answer, do you think that just forcing yourself on me is an acceptable means of seduction?"

Bruce frowned slightly. "…yeah?"

"That's it," Suzaku shot out, clearly disgusted. Faster than Lelouch's eye could follow Suzaku's right fist shot out, landing a clean blow on Bruce's chin in a textbook-perfect uppercut.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Suzaku hadn't been in a fistfight in years.

Well, there was the one incident where he'd scared off some Eleven bullies from two arrogant Britannians who didn't quite get that, while the law was always on their side, it wouldn't stop them from getting their asses kicked right then and there in real time. But that was hardly a fight.

_This_ was a fight.

The guy harassing Lelouch (…Bruce – what a stupid name) was faster than he looked and completely sober, while Suzaku had had a couple of drinks and his tolerance was pretty much limited to a drink and a half. Which is why he was in this fight in the first place. Normally, he was sure, watching a guy mack on Lelouch wouldn't have provoked that kind of protective anger, the fire in the pit of his stomach that Suzaku had worked so hard to suppress, the tight ball of jealousy that had _no_ place in his life. Certainly not over Lelouch who had girls throwing themselves at him and responded to teasing flirtations from Suzaku with embarrassment and disgust.

But he'd had a few drinks. Three, maybe four. However many that could justify ducking under a wild swing from Bruce and ramming him into the wall, smirking with satisfaction at the sound of his head hitting the hard tiles and the guttural curse.

It was a stupid move, as it turned out, as Bruce got a good grip of Suzaku's hair and yanked, pulling Suzaku off-balance (again, the alcohol's fault) and finally landing a hit, a solid punch to Suzaku's gut.

As he tried to breathe, he could faintly hear Lelouch's voice, as anxious as it was exasperated, imperiously ordering them to just _stop it, already_. But it was too late for that. The five drinks Suzaku had consumed (at least!) were pulsing through his veins, demanding that Suzaku win this battle and take back his…

…totally platonic friend. Yes.

He got his chance as Bruce gloated over him, straightening up and practically _preening_ at Lelouch over this one, really quite weak, hit. Asshole.

Which wasn't language Suzaku would normally use, even mentally, but with six drinks packed away he could be forgiven the occasional slip. He could also, he hoped, be forgiven for turning on his military training, as well as the basic stances and moves he'd learned from Toudou, and launching an effective and physically beautiful three-strike attack at Bruce's shoulders, solar plexus, and weight-bearing foot. The heavy 'oof' as Bruce landed on his ass really was all the applause Suzaku needed, but after seven drinks, there was a part of Suzaku that pushed for more, for vengeance.

Bruce had trespassed on Suzaku's territory. He had ignored Suzaku's warnings. He was arrogant and snarky, and that only looked good on Lelouch. At least Lelouch knew how and when to showcase his arrogance, and had the skills to back it up. Bruce was a poseur. Suzaku fell to his knees beside him, pinning his shoulders down with one arm and raising the other for a final blow. Bruce could never be allowed to do anything like this again. _No one _could be allowed to touch Lelouch like that…

"Suzaku!" Lelouch had finally entered the fray, grabbing Suzaku's arm (weak grip, poorly positioned, easy to break away from, but… it was Lelouch) with one hand and wrapping the other around his shoulder. Like an embrace. Wait, no; like he was trying to pull Suzaku off Bruce.

Suzaku blinked and looked down at the supine, beaten man in front of him. All the arrogance was gone, replaced by the kind of fear one shows when one is up against a force of nature or a machine rather than a reasoning human being. His arms were up, but he looked hopeless behind them, as if he knew just how useless they'd be as protection against anything Suzaku wanted to do to him.

"Just… let him up," Lelouch said as Suzaku's raised arm started dropping. "Let him leave. He's not going to do anything."

Suzaku let Lelouch pull him back, watching Bruce scamper up and stumble out of the bathroom without looking back. "I… I didn't…"

"It's okay." Lelouch released Suzaku's arm, but kept his hand around Suzaku's shoulder as they stood. "You did fine. Nothing broken on either of you, and you won. You're okay, Suzaku."

It was the hypothetical eighth drink that made Suzaku turn and shove Lelouch against the wall, pressing his lips against his.

(Never mind that Suzaku had only had two.)

Lelouch's lips were dry and pursed, unreactive against Suzaku's. He had one hand still gripping Suzaku's shoulder, but the other was fisted in Suzaku's shirt, kind of sort of pushing at him, but not really. Suzaku had closed his eyes the moment their lips met, but when he opened them, he found that Lelouch hadn't, and they were staring at each other so closely that they were out of focus.

"Suzaku…"

"Did you want him?" Suzaku blurted out. "I mean… I don't think you did, you didn't look like you did, but maybe I'm not so good at reading you, and I kind of just burst in, and…"

Lelouch blinked at him. "What?"

"I thought you were straight," Suzaku explained earnestly. "I really did, but if I was wrong and you like gangly Britannians who resort to hair pulling in a fight, then–"

"You thought I was straight?"

Suzaku nodded, keeping his mouth shut because if he didn't he was sure he'd start blithering again.

"…then why did you kiss me?"

"Sorry!" Suzaku tried to move back, honestly apologetic for taking liberties. But Lelouch was holding him kind of tightly and he didn't want to be rude. "I shouldn't have, I know."

Lelouch released Suzaku's shirt, as if he'd just figured out he was gripping it, and slid his hand over Suzaku's chest, hooking his arm around Suzaku's neck. "But _why _did you kiss me?"

"Um…" Suzaku could feel his heart racing, his eyes widening, his fight-or-flight instinct switching abruptly from fight to flight. "I… I've had a lot to drink? At least nine…"

Lelouch's face moved closer. "I was gone for fifteen minutes, Suzaku. You're telling me that you had eight drinks in that time?" The hand on Suzaku's shoulder moved up to cup his face. "And that _still_ doesn't explain why you kissed me."

Suzaku could practically taste his pulse in the back of his throat. "Ah… well… you were just… and that guy was… and I… oh, hell." It was far too late to salvage this, even if Suzaku had any idea how. All he could do now was press on, riding the wave of adrenaline and jealous rage and anxiety that had come from fighting for Lelouch's honour.

He kissed Lelouch again.

This time, Lelouch kissed back.

It was… interesting. Lelouch was eager and passionate, and that was nice, but he was also sloppy and clearly inexperience and that…

Actually, that was rather nice too. Suzaku smiled into the kiss and raised a hand to soothe against Lelouch's cheek, pulling back slightly to ease away from the way Lelouch was desperately pressing into his mouth, as if lust could be measured in PSI.

"Shh…" Suzaku whispered against Lelouch's lips, interspersing his words with soft kisses. "Hey, it's okay, Lelouch. I'm here."

Lelouch's eyes were still open, but his lips were wet now, and responsive, even to the lightest touches. "You are." Lelouch's hand idly caressed the back of Suzaku's neck, playing with the small hairs there and sending shivers down Suzaku's spine. "Suzaku."

The small, desperate sound that tore itself from Suzaku's throat was something he'd never expected to hear from himself, but it was soon forgotten as he pressed forward, lining his body up with Lelouch's as easily and naturally as he had in his fantasies. They were practically the exact same height, which made lining up lips and hands and pelvises as simple as Lelouch allowed it to be.

And he allowed it to be quite simple, even going so far as to spread his legs as Suzaku pressed him against the wall, just wide enough for Suzaku's leg to fit comfortably between them. However, it wasn't until Lelouch canted his hips, revealing a telling bulge against Suzaku's thigh, that Suzaku thought of moving past just kissing.

The feeling of Lelouch's unmistakable interest, coupled with Suzaku's increasingly ardent desire, was enough to make Suzaku at least ask.

Unfortunately, he wasn't great at choosing the right words at the right time.

"Is this…" Suzaku pressed against Lelouch's crotch, making Lelouch moan as he eyes fluttered closed at the friction against his erection. "Is this because of me? Or that other guy?"

Lelouch's eyes shot open, then narrowed in clear anger as he stopped moving against Suzaku.

Suzaku gulped.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

How _dare _he?

First he had completely ignored Lelouch, flirting with the girls at the table as Lelouch had grown more and more uncomfortable; then he had burst into the bathroom where Lelouch _might_ have been considering perhaps allowing something to possibly start to happen with another guy and had started a fight; _then_, out of nowhere, he'd kissed Lelouch, acted like he wanted him, made Lelouch want him too, even made him… (Lelouch flushed, not even mentally able to wrap his brain around the fact that he'd gotten hard just from a few kisses and the sensation of Suzaku's body against his) and then he had the _nerve_ to ask if Lelouch was thinking about someone else?

Of all the inappropriate, offensive, idiotic things…

Suzaku was gaping now, his mouth opening and closing in abortive attempts to either explain or apologize or something. Lelouch gave him a chance as his anger changed from unchannelled rage to useful fury. Then, before Suzaku had managed to gather his wits enough for a proper follow-up, Lelouch pushed him back and fell gracefully to his knees, undoing Suzaku's pants.

He would never have thought about this himself. In fact, until earlier today, the very suggestion would have disgusted him. But it had been placed in his head, and for a moment he'd considered it, and now Suzaku was here and he'd _kissed _him first, and Lelouch was tired of weird feelings that he didn't quite understand that had made kissing Suzaku far better than it should have been, and Suzaku's moronically insensitive question as infuriating as it was.

So. Blowjob. In the men's room. It was really the only logical conclusion.

Suzaku didn't seem to be following, however, staring down at Lelouch as if he'd grown an extra head. But Lelouch still had just the one and it was leaning forward, after Lelouch had firmly pulled Suzaku's pants and underwear down, a breath away from Suzaku's naked cock.

It looked good. Lelouch wouldn't have thought that penises could be attractive, but Suzaku's was. Of course, everything about Suzaku was attractive; from his warm smile to his bright eyes, to his broad shoulders, his happy laugh, the soft and gentle sadness that sometimes came over him, his scent…

Huh.

Lelouch looked up into Suzaku's disbelieving eyes, managing a small smile. "I think I've wanted you for months."

"Oh." Suzaku didn't look any less incredulous at that, still staring at Lelouch as if he'd been stunned as Lelouch kept his eyes raised and leaned forward, pressing his lips against Suzaku's cock in an almost reverent kiss.

"Oh…" Suzaku breathed out as his eyes softened in revelation. "Lelouch…" He placed a hand gently on the back of Lelouch's head, letting Lelouch's hair slide through his fingers. "Please…" Lelouch smiled and reached up to steady Suzaku's cock as he licked from mid-shaft up to the tip before swallowing the head and a bit of the shaft, the blood rushing to his ears as he felt his jaw strain to fit Suzaku in, almost completely drowning out Suzaku's choked-out "D-don–"

And then Suzaku's hand wasn't just threaded through his hair. It was pressing insistently on the back of Lelouch's head, clenching helplessly as he groaned and closed his eyes, the light flush on his cheeks deepening and spreading.

Lelouch pulled off. "Suzaku, look at me." It took a moment for Suzaku to open his eyes, and even then they were out of focus, with huge pupils rimmed with bright green. "Do you want this?" Suzaku's objection hadn't been strong, but it was enough to give Lelouch pause. Suzaku just nodded, rather than saying anything, and Lelouch smiled, satisfied. "Then watch."

He took Suzaku into his mouth again, suckling and swallowing around him. He could feel his lips tingle then almost burn with the stretch and friction of Suzaku's cock, hard and hot, filling his mouth. Suzaku's scent and taste was overpowering from this position, familiar and unfamiliar at the same time. Lelouch closed his eyes and moaned, breathing it in around Suzaku's erection, then opened his eyes again to watch Suzaku's face as he started moving again, managing to fit just over half Suzaku's cock in his mouth before his gag reflex made it too uncomfortable to go any further.

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

It was amazing.

Not the blowjob; if Suzaku was honest, that was about average, if that; but the sight of Lelouch, on his knees, moaning and looking up at Suzaku like he wanted it, like he was _starving _for it.

Amazing didn't even cover it. Unbelievable – as in, Suzaku couldn't really believe this was happening. As in, Suzaku was pretty sure that he'd wake up in a few moments to sticky sheets and shame. But then that didn't happen. Instead, Lelouch was still there, kneeling in front of Suzaku, his flushed cheeks hollowing as he sucked around Suzaku's cock.

_For months_. He said he'd wanted Suzaku for months. Just the thought of Lelouch, wanting him, wanting _this_ was enough to make Suzaku groan with arousal and frustration. So much wasted time!

Lelouch took the groan, as he should have, as encouragement and sucked harder, letting his teeth scrape a little, just enough that Suzaku's hand gripped Lelouch's hair hard again. "Lelouch…"

"Hmmph," Lelouch agreed, finally reaching up to steady Suzaku's cock with his hand as his head bobbed faster, less controlled, his tongue seemingly everywhere and the fact that they were in the men's room was just…

Suzaku grit his teeth but couldn't quite bite back the grunted moan as he came; first into Lelouch's mouth then, as Lelouch pulled away coughing, over his face and even in his hair.

It looked gorgeous against his pale, flushed skin, in his dark, thick hair. It looked… _he_ looked…

"Lelouch, I… sorry." Suzaku fell to his knees, cradling Lelouch's face in his hands as Lelouch swallowed around what had landed in his mouth and relearned how to breathe. "You okay?"

"Fine." Lelouch raised his hand up to brush away the tears that had formed on his cheeks and frowned when it came back sticky. "…how bad is it?"

Suzaku frowned, confused. "How bad is what?"

Lelouch stood up and faced the mirror. "Oh. It… it's everywhere."

His flush was still present, but fading, leaving behind the stunned expression of someone who did something they had never expected to do, and now had to deal with the aftermath.

Suzaku wished he had any idea how to make it better.

"…you could wash your face."

That seemed to work. Lelouch's mouth snapped shut with an irritated click and he shot Suzaku a more Lelouchian glare of exasperation. "Thank you for that helpful suggestion."

"You know me," Suzaku said, grinning blithely back. "Always trying to be helpful."

As Lelouch washed his face and tried to rinse out his hair, Suzaku tried not to stare. Lelouch had just sucked him off. In the men's room. And had even _swallowed_, as much as he was able to.

Damn. Just the idea of that, never mind the reality, was enough to turn Suzaku on.

"In here! He just attacked me, like a vicious Eleven!"

Suzaku moved between Lelouch and the opening door, recognizing that voice as Bruce's. It was rather uniquely petulant.

With him were two security guards. Or bouncers. Whatever they were called.

Before anyone said anything, Lelouch poked his head around Suzaku's shoulder. "Oh good, you found him. I was considering pressing charges."

"…what?" The guards looked confused.

"For sexual assault. It was fortunate that my manservant intervened when he did." Lelouch smiled at both guards, handing them a piece of ID. "Alan Spacer. Perhaps you've heard of my uncle? He's a Duke."

Bruce stared at the card over one of the guard's shoulder. "That's not what you… _shit_."

"Shit indeed," Lelouch agreed, smirking. "I suppose 'no means no' is more significant when dealing with nobility, hmm?"

"Our apologies, sir," one of the guards said, bowing slightly as he returned the card to Lelouch. "We were merely investigating the allegation of an unprovoked attack by your Eleven against this patron. We were unaware of the circumstances."

Lelouch waved magnanimously. "That's fine, no hard feelings now that it's all cleared up. And the fight was rather amusing… perhaps we should just call in even, hmm?"

"You could still press charges, sir," the other guard suggested.

"No," Lelouch shook his head. "I don't think so. It's not really worth it. But thank you for your swift reactions."

"Thank you for your patronage, sir." Both guards grabbed Bruce by his arms, hauling him out of the bathroom and, likely out of the club.

"…Alan Spacer?"

Lelouch nodded, the very picture of sincerity. "My uncle's a Duke, you know."

OoO-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-OoO

Lelouch had never seen or heard Suzaku laugh like that. At least not since they were children. It make him feel warm, a full-bodied satisfaction. Even if nothing else good came out of tonight, that laugh made it all worth it.

"Should we rejoin Rivalz?" Lelouch ventured as Suzaku calmed down. "…and those girls?"

"Ah, yeah, I guess," Suzaku answered, his shoulders still shaking a little with suppressed laughter. "They'll probably be wondering where we are."

Lelouch nodded and turned to go. Suzaku grabbed his shoulder as he passed. "Wait, just one more thing…" As Lelouch turned, Suzaku pulled him in and kissed him.

Rather than kissing back, Lelouch turned away. "You're sure?"

"Yeah." Suzaku tried to pull Lelouch back in, but Lelouch wouldn't let him.

"This isn't just because of the alcohol or fight adrenaline anything?"

"No!" Suzaku looked upset. "Look, I fought because I liked you, not the other way around."

"…and this isn't any misplaced affection for someone else?"

Suzaku frowned. "I. Like. You. And I want to kiss you, and maybe return that favour at one point."

"Favour? You… oh." Lelouch's eyes widened adorably and he felt Suzaku's arms tighten around his waist, pulling him closer. "_That _favour."

"Mmm," Suzaku hummed, nodding and moving closer. "But until I can put my mouth to better use, can I have a kiss?"

Lelouch wanted to continue to be suspicious, but he couldn't quite pull it off with Suzaku standing in front of him, smiling and charming and being all… _Suzaku _at him. "Very well."

It was different this time, with both of them expecting it. Suzaku leaned in, his nose brushing against Lelouch's before their lips touched. Lelouch's lips were still red and sensitive, making even the passage of air palpable.

He breathed in sharply, almost a silent gasp, as Suzaku's lips grazed his. It felt electric, as if they were completing a circuit every time they touched. A firmer, longer touch of Suzaku's lips had Lelouch breathing out in a soundless sigh, wanting more.

By the time Suzaku kissed him properly, Lelouch's entire body was tingling with anticipation and need. His erection, lost somewhere between Suzaku's orgasm and Bruce's entrance, was fast making a reappearance, and clearly hoping that something could be done about it this time. Instead of dealing with that, Lelouch wound his arms around Suzaku's neck and lost himself in Suzaku's kiss rather than think about anything beyond the moment.

As their lips parted, Suzaku didn't relinquish his hold on Lelouch for a moment. "You know… we don't really _have _to go back to the others. It's a short enough walk back to the campus…"

Lelouch nodded. "Good point. Besides, I want my payback."

Suzaku grinned and leaned in, kissing Lelouch again. "With interest."

"Hmmm… compounded interest." Lelouch smirked as that made Suzaku laugh against his lips. Neither of them spared another thought for Rivalz.

…which was fine, because he ended up going home with all three girls.

It _was_ his birthday, after all.


End file.
